Gift to an Angel
by SaigeFiore
Summary: I always wanted to make her happy. But little did I know my one gift could potentially ruin her life-and mine-forever. Rated T for later chapters.


**Author's Note: Hi! This is the story of my daring Eevee, Angel. The Pokemon in here are my current team, which I talked about in my profile. First fic, reviews appreciated! Don't be soft 'cause it's my first one though .**

**Anyway, Saige out, and enjoy!**

Gift to an Angel

_By Saige Fiore_

I'm shivering.

It's cold. The coldest I've ever felt. My necklace feels like ice against my fur, helping the chill to freeze me.

But why was I here again?

My brain is working like a Shellos, even slower than the slow, silent snowflakes landing on the ground all around me.

_Was_ I here for a reason?

My necklace bumps up against my fur again as I stumble, temporarily losing my footing on a hidden patch of ice.

Right. The necklace. And Saige. My loving, caring, _warm_ Saige.

She probably hates me.

How couldn't she, when I wouldn't evolve for her? Wouldn't, _couldn't_ evolve for her?

I tried, Saige. Truly, I did. After all you did for me, I wanted to make you happy. After all, everyone knows that Eevees always evolve sooner or later. And you stayed with me, keeping me from evolving, for so long. Once, twice, three times, I almost evolved into an Espeon. Each time, you startled me into not evolving, saying afterwards that that's not what you wanted.

So I assumed you wanted an Umbreon. I woke you up at night, gently nuzzling you awake. I led you into the forest we were sleeping in, and took you for a midnight game of tag. And when you laughed as I slipped out of your reaching arms again, I felt a surge of love, and the familiar feeling came up again. I started to evolve, glowing bright, picturing your face as you saw my new and lovely form. But still, you persisted in startling me. You told me that's not what you wanted either, but you realized that I was doing this for you. You told me that you loved me oh so much for trying, but you wanted to keep it a surprise.

So I waited. You continued startling me when needed. We continued our travels. I didn't evolve.

My half-evolutions became more and more frequent. Once a week, twice a week, once a day, they increased. It didn't bother me- it caused me no pain- and it didn't bother you. On the contrary, it was another way you knew I loved you. Others may have been confused, but they didn't matter. I had you, and the rest of our family. Dark Pulse, Zorra, Lily, Gardevoir, and Noctowl became my closest friends. We happily enjoyed each day, whether it be spent battling, traveling, or playing. And every night, we fell asleep in a jumble of Pokémon and human. No matter what Dark Pulse said about being too tough for cuddling, we all knew he enjoyed it. As did the rest of us.

Soon, our travels took us near your hometown. Professor Oak had called, and there was a surprise waiting for you and me. There'd been several secret conversations that I hadn't been able to eavesdrop on (much to my chagrin), and by the time we got to Pallet Town I was ready to burst from excitement.

He had called, and there was a surprise waiting for you and me. There'd been several secret conversations that I hadn't been able to eavesdrop on (much to my chagrin), and by the time we got to Pallet Town I was ready to burst from excitement. Hurrying into town, I'd wanted to go straight to the lab. But you told me to wait until morning, because he was still putting the finishing touches on the present. I remember growling good-naturedly and pretending to stomp into the house, hearing your laughter behind me. Hopping up on the table, I left my fake-angry attitude and eagerly dug into your Mum's delicious cooking beside Lily. Nibbling on a Poffin, I glanced constantly up at the clock (silently thanking you for teaching me how to read and write); trying to figure out the earliest time I could go to sleep. The sooner I slept, the sooner I would awake, and the sooner we could go to the Professor's. And then I could find out what the surprise was! Maybe I'd finally evolve for you. I wanted to show you just how much you meant to me, and I wanted to be whatever you wanted me to be.

And, of course, these thoughts led to my evolution…again. I felt it coming up, the by-now-familiar swelling of power, making me feel slightly giddy. I started glowing white again, my body getting ready to elongate and release the stored power. I remember the look on your mother's face, the excitement. "Oh, my! She's going to evolve! Isn't that wonderful, Saige?" The obvious happiness on her face made me feel slightly bad to disappoint her.

Turning to you, I saw that simple glance, accompanied by a small smile that I'd seen many times before. Eyes that said "You know what to do." and the smile that read, "Sorry dear, but not just yet. Soon."

Sighing quietly, I used Bide, a handy move I'd picked up a while back. One of the advantages of having a Psychic on the team; you could use moves that your species shouldn't be able to learn. Shaking slightly, I used the energy to push the power back down, apologizing silently to it- ha, talking to my own power- that no, it couldn't be used today. Slowly, the glow subsided, you mom peering over to see which form I had taken (it was about sunset).

"Saige," she began. "…why didn't your Eevee evolve?" Her voice sounded sad, as if she had done something. Her next words confirmed this. "Should I have not said anything? Was there something I should have done?"

You laugh quietly for a moment before replying; "Relax Mum; everything's fine. The only thing you might need to do is make some more Poffins-she always gets tired out after that."

It was true; pushing away all that power took a lot of energy. Raising my crumb-covered face, I uttered a short bark of agreement and laughter before diving back into my bowl.

"This…this has happened before? Is something wrong? Is that why you came back to see Oak?" your mother replied, almost frantic with sudden worry.

You looked at her with a bit of pity before reassuring her; "Mum, didn't I say everything's fine? Don't worry, she's perfectly healthy. I just don't want her to evolve yet."

"Don't…want…evolve?" The bewildered look on her face made me want to roll my eyes and snicker-I've seen this all before. I hold my tongue though; she _is_ your mother after all. Lily extended a small tendril and poked me, winking in amusement, then sticking out her tongue. I chortled at the Misdreavus' face while your mom brought over some more Poffins. Eagerly, I dug in, ignoring your conversation other than to prick up my ears when I heard my or my species' name.

Checking the clock again, I realized that it was eight-thirty- and I could use my half-evolution as an excuse to fall asleep faster. And then I would find out what Oak's surprise was!

I leaped off the chair, grabbing my bowl in my mouth before I did so. Jumping onto a convenient ledge, I dropped my bowl into the sink, then came over and licked your hand good night.

"Hm?" You looked down, then scratched my ears as I yawned. "G'night, I'll come upstairs later. Get some rest…there's a big surprise in the morning!" You winked as I growled again, wishing we could go now. Trotting up the stairs, I stopped for a moment. The rest of our family was in the room, but I couldn't get inside. Stupid non-opposable thumbs! I quietly barked, then heard the rustle of Gardevoir's dress as he got up to let me in. I rubbed against his leg as a hello when he opened the door.

Hello, Angel. Would you like me to open the mind link again? he asked telepathically, his "voice" sounding warm.

That was another good thing about having a psychic on the team; Gardevoir was able to link all of our minds together so Saige could understand us, and we could talk to each other.

Yes, please, I thought back at him but make sure you don't wake up Zorra. Zorra was still used to being nocturnal, so her sleep times were a bit off. She'd probably wake up at midnight, then fall asleep a little after noon like she usually did.

Soon I felt that little tickle in the back of my mind, then a rush of emotions: mostly sleepiness, but there was some annoyance and competitiveness too. Oh dear-Dark Pulse and Noctowl were fighting again.

Can you guys just hush? Arceus, I'm tired-and who cares who gets the most girls? I told them, accompanied by a mental picture of me rolling my eyes. Gardevoir snickered, earning himself death glares from the two, but they obliged.

A minute or two later, Lily phased through the door. Did I miss anything? she asked pleasantly. I guess Gardevoir had already connected her.

Not really, just those two acting like buffoons again. Gardevoir replied cheekily, getting a growl from Dark Pulse.

Anyway, I added, I'm going to sleep. Big things tomorrow! Walking over to Saige's couch, I grabbed a pillow in my teeth and dragged it ove-

_Oh, crap, _I though as it tore. Huffing, I laid on top of it, cringing slightly at the chuckles and mental jibes from my family. I flattened my ears and tried to go to sleep, dozing off as I wondered for the approximately...237th time what the secret was.


End file.
